Last Christmas
by music96ninja
Summary: Based off of the song or at least I tried to... (Oneshot)


**Last Christmas**

"Here, try on these dresses," Rin said, shoving a bunch of dresses into Miku's arms.

"I-Is all of this really necessary?" Miku asked as Rin pushed her into a fitting room.

"Of course," Rin said. "The ball is tomorrow and you don't even have dress to wear."

"I wasn't planning to go anyway." Miku set the dresses on the hook. They were all extremely beautiful but the price tags weren't as beautiful.

"Miku," Rin said with a stern voice, "you need to move on. The most popular boy in school person _personally _invited you to the ball. Don't you have a crush on him anyway?"

"Yeah, kind of," Miku said quietly. Miku did think Kaito was really attractive. Sometimes when they greeted, Miku's heart would suddenly beat faster. But that's all she could do. Just greet him. If she did anything more, the other girls would get jealous and avoid her. The fact that Kaito did personally invite her was a complete mystery to the tealette.

No matter how attractive Kaito, Miku didn't want to go to the ball because of what happened last year. Miku just didn't feel like doing anything tomorrow.

"So let's go!" Rin chirped. "You need to forget about her. She broke your heart. So this year, give it to someone special. And that person just might be Kaito."

"Rin..." Miku whispered. Was it really time to move on? Was a just year enough to heal a broken heart? Was Kaito the right guy? "Okay, Rin, I'll go," she reluctantly agreed.

Miku wasn't sure if she would give her heart to Kaito so easily but Rin was right about one thing: she needed to move on. Maybe this time would be different.

* * *

><p>"Look, Miku!" Rin exclaimed, pointing out the window. "We're here!"<p>

Outside was a huge, well-lit mansion where Kaito was hosting a fancy Christmas party. Kaito had even sent a limousine to pick up Miku. Miku asked the driver to also pick up Rin, who was very surprised to see her friend in a long, black limo.

Rin wore a long, black dress with a yellow rose above her right breast. Instead of a white bow on top of her head, she wore a clip with small yellow flowers and a black ribbon.

Miku wore a long and elegant white dress with teal frills on the bottom. Around her neck hung several black necklaces. Along her arms were long black gloves. Miku wore a single white rose in her hair.

Both girls exited the limo and a butler escorted them inside, leading them to the ballroom. The ballroom was large and tall filled with lights and Christmas decorations. There were lots of people, most they didn't know. There was an orchestra that played classical and instrumental music. There was also a DJ that would play faster and more hip songs for the younger guests. Long tables stretched on one side of the room with every kind of food and drink imaginable.

"Come on, Miku," Rin said, grabbing Miku's hand. The two girls proceeded across the floor to talk to some friends when they were stopped by a deep voice.

"Miku!"

Miku and Rin turned around and saw Kaito. He wore a black silk tuxedo with a blue striped tie. His blue hair was gelled back with a few strands sticking out but that only made him more attractive and charming.

Kaito gave a warm smile to Miku and she just smiled back. Rin read the mood and gave Miku a quick signal that she was going to give them some privacy. Now that Miku was alone with Kaito, she became shy and awkward.

"H-hey, K-Kaito," Miku stuttered, looking at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look up to his eyes.

"I'm glad you could make it," Kaito said, grabbing Miku's hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Miku looked up, startled at the sudden request. She blushed and turned her head when she realized she staring for too long. She nodded and Kaito smiled, pulling her to the middle of the ballroom.

Miku was shy and stumbled a bit at first but Kaito was patient. Eventually Miku opened up a little and the two were able to have a simple conversation.

"What's your favorite class?" Kaito asked.

"Umm...music. I play the piano."

"Really? Me too! Well, not the piano part. I play the trumpet." Kaito smiled which made Miku smile. They both had something in common.

"What's your favorite color?" Kaito continued.

"It's..." At that moment, Miku caught a pink slit in the corner of her eye. "Pink?"

"Pink?" Kaito repeated, nodding. "I think pink really suits you."

"No, I mean-um, I have to go. Sorry." Miku quickly bowed and rushed off of the dance floor. Her head spun around frantically, looking for that pink strand again. The only thing she saw were numerous pink dresses but not the pink she was looking for. Miku saw Rin at the buffet table and she walked to her.

"Rin!"

Rin slightly jumping, causing her to almost drop her plateful of food. She turned around. "Miku? What do you want? You almost made me drop my food. Oh wait, how was your dance with Kaito?"

"It was fine but that's not the point," Miku said, shaking her head. "I think I saw Luka."

Rin's eyes grew wide then she furrowed them. "Luka? Are you sure you saw her?"

"Well, no," Miku admitted. "I just saw a pink strand."

Rin faceplamed and looked around the ballroom. "There are tons of people wearing pink," she observed. "You could've easily mistaken one of them."

"B-but I know what I-"

"Miku," Rin put a hand on her shoulder, "you need to get over her. You're just being paranoid."

Miku looked around the crowd again and didn't see any signs of Luka. She sighed heavily. "I guess you're right, Rin. I'm sorry."

"No worries," Rin reassured, giving her a smile. "Just enjoy yourself tonight." Rin left with her plate of food, leaving Miku alone with her thoughts.

Miku wandered around the ballroom, searching through the crowded room full of lively eyes. She talked to a few people she knew but her mind was elsewhere. Memories of last year kept resurfacing in her head. A memory of Luka flashed before her eyes. It looked so real to Miku that she held out her hand towards it and it grabbed her hand back.

"Miku..."

Miku gasped, taken aback. Luka herself was standing in front of her, holding her hand. Miku quickly pulled out her hand and ran away. She ran as fast as her high heels would take her, not caring about the looks she got.

"M-Miku!" Luka called but Miku ignored her. Miku kept on running until she bumped into someone.

"Miku?" It was Kaito. He grabbed her arms, steadying the frantic girl. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miku answered, putting up a smile. "Would you like to dance?"

"Uhh, sure, let's go," Kaito complied, still unsure but was dragged onto the dance floor by the anxious tealette.

As the two danced, Miku did minimal talking while Kaito talked, trying to get Miku to open up. But she wasn't paying attention. Instead, Miku looked around the room and spotted Luka, staring at them with heavy eyes.

"Umm, Kaito?" Miku called, interrupting Kaito's conversation with himself. "Can we, uh, go somewhere more private?"

Surprise and shock flew across Kaito's features but he nodded, leading the tealette to a private balcony outside. They went up the second floor which was mostly isolated as the party was held downstairs. Kaito opened the doors and a cool breeze blew inside. Despite being Christmas, the temperature wasn't as cold as most thought.

"So..." Kaito began, as the two walked outside. "Was there any particular reason you wanted to come outside?"

"No...not really. Maybe I just wanted to get away from the crowd and noise?" Miku didn't want to tell Kaito about Luka since she herself didn't want to remember. Miku shivered, hugging herself.

Kaito quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Miku's shoulders. "Here." Miku immediately felt warmer. She blushed as she could faintly smell Kaito's scent.

"Uhh, t-thank you, K-Kaito," Miku thanked. "I appreci-"

Suddenly, Miku stomach growled loudly. Miku blushed even deeper and turned away so Kaito wouldn't see her face. She realized she hadn't eaten all day and the hunger was getting to her now.

Kaito chuckled. "I'll be right back. I'll go get you some food." Miku heard Kaito rush back inside, leaving a crack in the door.

Miku was feeling a bit lightheaded from the hunger and possibly from thinking too much about a certain person. So it took her some time to process the fact that Kaito had already left. "Wait, Kai-"

Miku turned around. Instead of seeing an empty doorway, she saw Luka. Luka slowly walked towards Miku with apologetic eyes. "Miku, can we talk?"

Everything Miku had tried to bury deep inside her for the past year hit her like a ton of bricks. Her brain couldn't take the stress and she fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year ago<strong>_

"Yes, Miku dear, I'll there in an hour. See you then."

"Okay, bye."

Miku hung up. It was Christmas Eve and she waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. Her and Luka have been together for two years since the start of high school. Luka was a year older than her and they met in music club. Luka was Miku's idol and first crush. With Rin's help, Miku's confessed earlier than she would've herself. Luka returned her feelings and they became a happy couple.

Miku had all of her firsts with Luka and made her the happiest girl alive. But she had a feeling it was too good to be true. She had hoped it would never happen but Miku knew she would experience a painful first.

Her first heartbreak.

Miku waited for her girlfriend to arrive. They had planned to do something simple this Christmas; watch a few movies and cuddle by the fire. Nothing special but the fact that it was Christmas made Miku more excited than normal.

Miku waited...and waited...and waited.

It was well after midnight and Luka did not arrive.

Suddenly she got a text and Miku pounced on her phone. What she saw next sank her heart.

It was a text from Luka. More accurately, it was a picture. A picture of her. Luka was at a bar with her friends from her class. They were all drunk. From how the picture was taken, Luka didn't know someone else had her phone.

But the fact that Luka was there and not here shattered Miku's heart.

Then she got another picture then an endless barrage of pictures. Pictures of Luka kissing what looked like every single person in the bar, man and woman. First it was Gakupo then Kaito then Meiko and Lily.

Miku shut off her phone and threw it across the room, denting the wall. Tears were already falling down her face. She locked herself in her room for the rest the winter break. Her parents and best friend, Rin, all tried to talk to the broken girl, trying to figure out what happened. But Miku didn't a thing.

Then Luka came. When Miku heard her voice, anger filled inside of her.

"GET OUT!"

Luka stood in shock. Miku's parents and Rin were also there and after hearing Miku's rage at the clueless pinkette, they pieced everything together. Rin and Miku's mom literally threw Luka out of the house.

Miku didn't go to school for a couple of weeks. The only reason she went back was so she wouldn't get held back. She didn't talk or even look at Luka and in a blink of an eye, Luka graduated and out of Miku's life forever.

Or at least she thought so.

* * *

><p>Miku opened her eyes and groaned. She sat up, Kaito's coat falling down her shoulders. She was in a small, private room. She then remembered she was still at Kaito's party.<p>

"Oh!" Miku turned her head and saw a relieved Luka. "I'm so glad you're okay. You suddenly fainted and you really frightened me. I-"

Miku put up her hand, stopping Luka. "First of all, I would like to thank you for bringing me inside." Luka smiled and Miku felt a tug in her chest but she tried to keep a stern look. "And secondly, I'll give you one minute to say whatever you need to say to me before I leave."

"Ah, thank you, and," Luka bowed deeply with her head head, "I-I'm very sorry! I regret what happened last Christmas. My friends were stupid and I was stupid to go along with them. I'm so sorry, Miku. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and getting drunk that night was the greatest mistake of my life. I-I'm really s-sorry, M-Miku. I h-hope you'll a-at least f-forgive me." Luka's voice was breaking. She was on the verge of tears.

Miku clutched onto her dress, also trying to fight back her own tears. Feelings of that painful time emerged and Miku held her chest. Was she going to forgive Luka? She didn't know but the anger within her was saying never. She at least answers.

"Why..." Miku whispered, causing Luka to lift up her head. "Why didn't you come? Why were you at that bar? Why did you kiss all those people?!" With each question, Miku voice grew louder. She looked up and the two girls made eye contact. In that brief second, the two felt something so foreign after a year of agony and sorrow. They felt that feeling from long ago when they had first met.

Love.

Miku tore her eyes away. All of the feelings she had tried to get of rid or bury deep inside her came back, second guessing her decision.

"I was on my way," Luka explained when she was snapped back to reality. "Meiko and Lily stopped me and offered, saying how I never hang out with them anymore since I started dating you. I refused but they wouldn't go back inside until I got a drink. They were already drunk and outside so I couldn't just leave them. So I went in with them, thinking a drink won't make me late for our night. But the next thing I know I wake up in my car the next morning, surrounded by all my passed out friends. After driving them all home, I went straight to your place. But you yelled at me and your mom and Rin threw me out. I wasn't even allowed near your house. I tried talking you to during school but you wouldn't bat an eye at me and Rin wouldn't let me get close. Soon it was exams and I was buried underneath a ton of paperwork. I graduated and I lost sight of you... until now."

Luka took a deep breath after her long explanation. her attention snapped back at Miku when she heard quiet sniffling. Tears slowly fell down Miku's face. Luka went to her side. "M-Miku?! What's wrong?" Luka asked, confused then guilty, thinking she was one making the tealette cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then the unthinkable happened.

Luka took Miku's hands away from her face and kissed her.

Miku's eyes went wide in surprise. She didn't move until Luka pulled away from her. Just as Luka was about to say something, Miku burst into tears and pushed Luka off of her.

"Why?!" Miku screamed. "Why'd you have to kiss me?! I don't know what to do anymore! All I wanted was to get over you but now you come a-and make everything confusing! You're making me regret everything that happened this past year and I-I can't... I can't..."

"Miku, I'm sor-"

The doors slammed open with a tired out Kaito standing in it. "Miku! What happened?! Are you oka-!"

Miku ran out of the door, pulling Kaito with her before he could finish.

"W-wait! Miku!" Luka called out but Miku was already too far away with Kaito.

Miku hastily went down endless halls. Kaito followed, wondering why Miku was crying but kept silent until she calmed down. Miku went outside and they were in the garden. They sat on a bench, catching their breath.

"So... Miku," Kaito began after a minute. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miku lied, wiping her eyes. She realized she was still clutching onto Kaito jacket. "Can we...can we just sit here?"

Kaito took the handkerchief out of the jacket pocket and wiped Miku's face with a soft smile. "Yes, of course." He pulled away after wiping away all of Miku's tears.

Miku closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. That kiss some old feelings. Miku didn't know whether she was a fool for the past year or being swayed so easily with just a kiss. Either way Luka wouldn't leave her mind. But did she want Luka in her life again? After the year of regret and denial?

Miku looked over at Kaito who jumped slightly at the sudden attention. Miku quickly leaned in and kissed the unsuspecting boy. And just as quickly Miku pulled away and started crying into his chest.

Once Kaito recovered, he wrapped his arms around the crying tealette. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "I'm here."

Miku didn't want to deal with anything anymore. Right now she just wanted a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I really wanted to finished this before Christmas but I first worked on this at school and I forgot to email this to myself before the break so here we are, a week into the new year XD<strong>

**So this kinda took a tragic turn :/ I think I misinterpreted the song... Well I tried to based this off of the song and for the most part I think I did good. Eh *shrugs* when I started this, I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end. It was a sad song to begin with soooooo XD**

**Oneshots are hard. I don't know how some people do it. I had to do a lot of thinking to try to get the point across in a limited number of words. And I still don't think I explained everything correctly so I'm just gonna straight up tell you guys what the ending (or at least what I tried to make) is: Miku didn't exactly end up with Kaito. She's just sad and confused and she has this hole in her heart from Luka. So she needs someone to fill it up, at least for the time being, and that's where Kaito comes in. So she's only using him.**

**Now that I put that into words, it doesn't make much sense to me anymore XD okay whatever you guys are just gonna have to deal with my amateur-ness in oneshots... I'll get better... hopefully XD Also help me out with the genre. Thanks! Forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
